Screen Star
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: Parody of Nickelback's "Rockstar". After watching an overload of "Total Drama", what high school student wouldn't want to hang out with all the cool kids on there? NOTE: I am writing from the perspective of myself from high school. I graduated in 2012. Please enjoy!


**A/N: Hey, I was listening to Nickelback's song "Rockstar" yesterday, and I thought about TD. So I wrote lyrics to the tune, wishing I could meet the characters and be on there. Okay, so I don't want to compete, but I kind of miss seeing those high school stereotypes. You would not BELIEVE how many Heather-types were at my school. I was more of a Beth-type. Anyway, I did it for the "Harry Potter" series with "Billionaire", now I'm gonna do it for Total Drama with "Rockstar".**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama. "Rockstar" belongs to Nickelback. I do, however, own these lyric s.**

I'm through with watching these shows that I can never go on

For a show testing endurance, I am just so wrong

There's gotta be a way that I can prove that I should be there (tell me what you want)

I wanna hang out with all the coolest girls

Killer or screamer, gonna win money for pearls

I'll be looking like a model, next to Heather even with her hair (now tell me what you need)

I need a, a challenge that's full of trouble

If Courtney sues them, her winnings are doubled

And in six weeks I'll spending from LA to here (been there, done that)

I wanna win rewards with my powerful team

Gonna have a hundred mile-long winning streak

I'm gonna take the million dollars, gonna stay right to the end (so how you gonna do it)

 **I'm gonna trade high school for reality shows**

 **Gonna show up on TV, in a perfect pose**

 **Cause we all just wanna be TV stars**

 **Living in luxury, driving in cool cars**

 **The challenges are hard but our lives are free**

 **Never have to worry about what to be**

 **And we'll hang out in our spa hotel**

 **We sleep there every night, unless we lose, oh well**

 **Every sneaky mean contestant never gets past me**

 **Everybody wants to get a piece of me**

 **Hey hey, I wanna be a screen star**

 **Hey hey, I wanna be a screen star**

I wanna ally with Sierra, help her win her guy

Wanna play sports with Tyler, and beat him every time

I'm gonna flirt with Alejandro, and backstab him in the end (you really think you can)

I'm gonna listen to Izzy's tales, listen and believe

Be one of Team E-Scope, her, Eva, Noah and me

We're gonna find the million bucks and then wait for the damage to mend (how you gonna do it)

 **I'm gonna trade high school for reality shows**

 **Gonna show up on TV, in a perfect pose**

 **Cause we all just wanna be TV stars**

 **Living in luxury, driving in cool cars**

 **The challenges are hard but our lives are free**

 **Never have to worry about what to be**

 **And we'll hang out in our spa hotel**

 **We sleep there every night, unless we lose, oh well**

 **Every sneaky mean contestant never gets past me**

 **Everybody wants to get a piece of me**

 **And I'll hook up with the hottest dude**

 **I can so make sure that it's me he'll choose**

 **And when I go home, I'll have total style**

 **And I'll have faves like Bridgette and Geoff on speed dial**

 **Hey hey, I wanna be a screen star**

I'm gonna tell Heather that she's gotta change

Gonna kiss someone cute, Cody's in that range

Hanging out with players, sitting on the dock

Being so popular, I just can't take the shock...

 **Cause we all just wanna be TV stars**

 **Living in luxury, driving in cool cars**

 **The challenges are hard but our lives are free**

 **Never have to worry about what to be**

 **And we'll hang out in our spa hotel**

 **We sleep there every night, unless we lose, oh well**

 **Every sneaky mean contestant never gets past me**

 **Everybody wants to get a piece of me**

 **And I'll hook up with the hottest dude**

 **I can so make sure that it's me he'll choose**

 **And when I go home, I'll have total style**

 **And I'll have faves like Bridgette and Geoff on speed dial**

 **Hey hey, I wanna be a screen star**

 **Hey hey, I wanna be a screen star**

 **So, love it? Hate it? Which character were you most like in high school...or are you like now? As I said, I was Beth then, I'm more Zoey now. Review and let me know!**


End file.
